


Meant for indulgence

by justanexercise



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before officially joining SHIELD, Natasha is given the luxury of a few days of R&R. What does an assassin with free time do? Roam around the streets, bored and find a willing body to have sex with, except with Natasha’s luck, she happens to sleep with a future co-worker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant for indulgence

Natasha Romanoff pulls the hoodie under her leather jacket up, covering her head as she walks down the streets of New York. She steps off into a mom and pop coffee shop, advertising organic tea leaves and coffee beans sure to win the hearts of hipsters. Using the stainless steel interior décor as mirrors, Natasha checks them, there’s no one tailing her. Natasha orders a sea foam green tea latte, the most popular item on the menu. Wandering out back to the street, she takes a sip, licking the foam off her top lip. No wonder it’s so popular, it actually does taste like a good blend.

She rounds another corner and walks through the alleys. No sign of any agents following her. Dropping the empty cup in a trash can, Natasha pulls her jacket tighter. There’s no one watching her, no one following her, at least none that she can see.

Buying a lamb gyro plate from a food cart, Natasha walks back to her newly acquired apartment, courtesy of a new signing bonus from SHIELD. Dropping the tinfoil plate onto the marble countertop, Natasha pulls out a device from her jacket, scanning her apartment, no devices detected it tells her. She drags a chair, standing on top of it and shining a light through all the vents and crevices in her apartment. Nothing. She closes the shades and curtains to the large expanse of windows in the living room.

Cracking her shoulder, Natasha puts her feet up on the coffee table, dirty shoes and all, and eats shoves in forkfuls of meat into her mouth.

It’s the first day of the week off SHIELD gives her to adjust to her new life before she reports in.

-

The second day, Natasha jolts awake and stares at her ceiling. She turns to her side and snuggles deeper into the plain cotton sheets. Five minutes later, Natasha whips off the covers. It’s 4:03am and Natasha can’t fall back asleep.

With her hood up, Natasha jogs in the streets. The lamp posts still glow orange and the skyline is barely lit, though there are a few cars and taxis down the streets milling about and even fewer people doing the walk of shame or just starting their day. Natasha rounds a corner into a park, only some homeless people sleeping on the benches or the ground, for now, until the cops come by to chase them off.

Out of the corner of her eye, Natasha spots another jogger, going the opposite direction of her. A woman, tall, slim, clearly been running for a few miles but she’s still going strong. Natasha takes the path out of the park, away from the jogger.

After the sunrise, Natasha continues her run, briefly pausing at the coffee and tea shop she enjoyed, and promptly runs past it. First rule of surviving in espionage, never established a routine. Instead, Natasha goes to the other side of town, slightly sweaty from her run among the morning rush of workers and students. She finds a generic coffee shop and orders a latte. The first sip and Natasha drops the whole cup into a trashcan. She buys overpriced bottled water to wash the sugar from her taste buds.

She’d been wandering the streets the entire day, only coming back to the apartment – she can’t call it home – to shower, change and go out to the bar she’d seen during the day to get some food and alcohol in her system. If she so happens to find a willing stranger, a fuck would be good to pass the time.

Natasha dresses casually, tight jeans, boots, a leather jacket and black tank top. She puts on light makeup, just a touch of lipstick, eyeliner and mascara. Basics.

The bar is rowdier than she’d initially thought it would be, sports fans staring raptly at the TV screens mounted all over the walls. Hockey.

Natasha orders the most American thing on the menu, burgers and fries along with beer. Except the beer is import, no way is she going to have watered down American beer. Surprisingly, in her little corner table, she hasn’t been accosted by tipsy men. It is only 7pm though, the drunk crowd isn’t in yet, and most of them are paying more attention to the game than to her. Natasha eats slowly, until a huge roar from the crowd has her arms locking in position, ready to grab the hidden knife sewn into her jacket.

Ah. A team scored.

Most of the customers look like they’ve come in groups and pairs, except one person. The corner of Natasha’s mouth quirks up. Her night just got interesting. The woman, sitting right at the bar is shouting at the screen all riled up. She’s dressed casually very similarly to Natasha, nice jeans, t-shirt and leather jacket. Natasha notes the strong jaw and high cheekbones, no trace of makeup on her. She doesn’t need it. A natural beauty.

The woman runs a hand through her short hair, the ends now sticking up only adding to her beauty. Natasha gets a flash of messing it up herself. Mind made up, Natasha finishes her food, discreetly checking the woman out. She’ll wait for the game to end. If her team loses, she’ll need someone to vent to, and if her team wins, well a celebratory beer would be in order.

As it nears the end of the hockey game, Natasha pays her bill, tipping generously and going to the restroom. No way to seduce a woman with her fingers smelling like greasy food. She comes back out and the woman isn’t by the bar. Natasha frowns. Did she leave already? Oh wait, a large man is just blocking her view. Near them she orders two of whatever the woman has, apparently it’s Canadian Whiskey. Natasha grins, she’s got good taste in alcohol.

She grabs both drinks and grins at the situation on hand, it’s perfect. Clearly the half-drunk man’s company is not welcome and the woman is getting annoyed.

“Hey,” Natasha says, sliding into the seat next to the woman. “Sorry, it was a bit busy, here.” She hands the woman a drink.

The woman raises an eyebrow at her. Natasha smiles and points her chin towards the unwelcome company.

“Right, thanks,” the woman says. She completely shifts her body over, ignoring the man’s bumbling advances.

Natasha smiles wider, score. When the man is still trying to butt in, asking the woman about her pretty redheaded friend, Natasha stops her hand from going to the coaster with a very sharp edge, instead she puts an arm around the woman, tugging her close.

“Fuck off,” Natasha growls at him.

The man glowers, mutters dykes under his breath but thankfully leaves them alone.

“Thanks,” the woman says with a small appreciative grin. “Probably would’ve decked that moron in a few more minutes.”

“Bar fight? That would’ve been fun too.”

“Maria,” she introduces herself. She shakes her drink and sips it. “Thanks for the drink.”

“I’m Natasha and you’re welcome.” Natasha hides the brain fart. She could’ve chosen any of her cover names and she chooses her real name? She’s losing her touch if a pretty face could render her stupid. “So did your team win or lose?”

Maria looks at her from the top of her drink and shakes her head. “Lost.”

“Need another drink then?”

“Probably, I’ll buy, least I can do for you chasing the asshole away.”

Natasha leans on the bar, ego rising when Maria’s gaze darts to her chest. “Well, I had an ulterior motive.”

Maria blinks, regaining her bearings. “Oh?”

“Yea, pretty girl at a bar, knight in shining armor moment for me.”

“Does that work?”

Natasha shrugs. “You tell me.”

“What are you looking for Natasha?”

“What?”

Maria finishes off her drink and slides it away, she leans into Natasha’s space, a bit too close to be friendly. “Are you looking for a warm body to fuck tonight?”

“I…” Natasha blinks. Maria’s a lot more forward than she expected, she’d had her pegged for a few more drinks, some more small talk. “Yea, I am.”

“Good, me too. My place?”

Natasha nods and gets pulled out of the bar.

They’re in front of Maria’s hotel room, four star luxury room. Maria must have disposable income or is on a business trip. She stands a bit awkwardly to the side as Maria digs in her pockets for her keycard, swiping it in the lock and letting Natasha in first. The closet is open, two tailored suits hang there, already worn. Business trip then.

“How long are you in town for?” Natasha asks, fingertips sliding along the table as she walks towards the bed. Classic move.

“Until tomorrow,” Maria answers. She shrugs off her jacket, hanging it in the closet.

Natasha gazes appreciatively at Maria’s toned arms. The musculature indicates constant use, could be a gym fanatic, but the sleek body indicates martial arts and weapons training. “What do you do?”

“Private security consultant.”

“Interesting.”

Maria shakes her head. “It really isn’t. Just lots and lots of paperwork and meetings.” She opens the minibar. “Drink?”

Natasha shakes her head and toes off her shoes and socks. She leans back on her elbows and beckons with a crook of her finger.

“Well, alright then.” Maria kicks the minibar shut. She crawls atop Natasha, hand going behind her neck. Maria wets her lip and catches Natasha with a firm kiss.

She eagerly opens her mouth, tongue slipping into Maria’s, tasting the remnants of whiskey. Her legs enclose Maria’s waist, encouraging her to lay her weight down. Natasha runs her hands through Maria’s hair, scratching at her scalp.

Tugging her up, Maria pulls off Natasha’s jacket and flings it into the armchair before shoving her back down onto the bed and kissing her neck. As much as Natasha’s enjoying the attention, she’s not one to be a pillow princess. Flipping their positions, Natasha runs her hands between Maria’s breasts, going to the bottom of her shirt and sliding her hands under it. With a bit of help, Natasha gets her shirt and bra off. She sits back a bit, enjoying the view.

“Like what you see?” Maria quips, her nipples hardening in the cold air.

“Horribly cliché, but yes, yes I do.”

Maria surprises, taking Natasha off guard and getting on top. Her hands skim under Natasha’s shirt and stops. Maria furrows her eyebrows and traces the scars on Natasha’s stomach. “How’d you get this?”

Natasha has a lie on the tip of her tongue but Maria’s gaze is so concerned. “Got shot.”

Maria flicks her gaze back up to Natasha’s face, if possible frowning even more. “And this one?” she touches one right on her ribcage.

Natasha sighs and takes Maria’s hands in hers. “Rock climbing accident.” That’s slightly true, she got that scar sliding down a mountain and nicking herself on someone’s knife. “I’ve got quite a few scars, is this going to be a problem?”

Shaking her head, Maria kisses the tips of Natasha’s fingers. “No, sorry. I’ve got a few of my own too.”

“You sure? You’re oddly interested in them.”

Maria nods and shuffles lower, gently kissing the length of the bullet wound scar.

Breath hitching, Natasha pats the back of Maria’s head, the feeling of Maria’s lips on her non scarred skin is a lot more sensitive bordering the raised flesh. No one’s ever paid so much attention to them, usually opting to go straight to the goodies. In no time, Maria’s gotten her shirt off. Natasha hums at Maria caressing her and opens her eyes when Maria chuckles.

“Dressed to get laid?” Maria plays with the lace bra.

“Was hoping for it. Glad you appreciate the effort.”

“Oh I appreciate it, a lot.” Maria circles her breast through the bra, only faintly touching at the nipple area before going back to wide circles.

“Getting the feeling that you like my lingerie more than me.”

“I like the packaging, but I’m more interested in the package.”

Natasha snorts. “You did not just say that.”

Maria groans. “Didn’t mean it like that!”

“You sure? I can go get a package if that’s what you want.”

“Shut up.”

“No really,” Natasha says. “You got any toys?”

“If I’d wanted dick, I’d have taken home a guy,” Maria answers.

“I am much better than a guy with a dick who thinks he knows how to use one.”

“Prove it.”

Natasha narrows her eyes. That’s a challenge she’s more than eager to win. Maria puts up a fight, not willing to go on the bed, Natasha even has to employ some Black Widow techniques just to lock her into a hold and flip them over.

“How’d – _oh…_ ” Maria moans.

Licking her lips, Natasha palms between Maria’s legs over her jeans, rubbing the seam at just the right angle. Maria’s hands fly to the bedspread, knuckles white from clenching the fabric. Easing away, Natasha unzips her jeans slowly, watching Maria glare at her. Finally, she puts her hands down Maria’s pants, easing them down and taking off her shoes and socks with them. There’s a definite advantage she has over Maria who’s completely naked now while Natasha still is only half naked. The little shit she is, Natasha presses open mouthed kisses up and down Maria’s legs, both of them and lingers at the top of her inner thigh. She suckles and rakes her blunt nails down Maria’s other leg, smirking at the full body twitch under her.

“Fucking tease,” Maria hisses.

Natasha kisses Maria, her fingers spreading across Maria’s wet flesh between her legs. She grins into the kiss as Maria moans, still exploring the folds underneath her hand. Natasha roams, finding what she’s looking for and starting a fast and steady rhythm. Maria’s hip jerks against her. She’d intended on teasing Maria a bit more, taking her to the edge back until she begged, but she’d rather have Maria scream in the next few seconds. Natasha sets a harsher speed, sharper until Maria stops breathing altogether. Maria doesn’t scream, she comes quietly, back arching into a full body roll. Natasha doesn’t stop there, sending her higher through her orgasm, not letting Maria ease down, finally, Maria collapses onto the bed and grabs Natasha’s wrist.

“Too much.”

Watching Maria’s chest still heaving, Natasha licks her hand still wet from Maria’s orgasm. Everyone has a distinct taste, Natasha could get addicted to this one.

Maria bites her lip as Natasha flicks her tongue out between her fingers. She sits up, grabs Natasha’s face and kisses her. In less than five seconds she undoes Natasha’s bra and flings it across the room. The next ten seconds she pushes Natasha down on the bed and yanks her jeans along with her underwear off. Pulling Natasha forward by her hips, Maria kneels and kisses Natasha right between her legs. She mouths her clit, pulling it between her lips and sucking, hard.

“Shit,” Natasha groans. It’s almost too much at once, almost, and then she gets used to the pressure. She clings to Maria’s hair, running her hands up and down. Maria’s hair is going to be so sex-tousled, Natasha grins at the image in her head. She shoves her hips into Maria’s mouth. It’s Natasha who yelps, and she never yelps, once Maria puts her teeth into play. The warm feeling builds in her stomach and spreads. Natasha gasps and yanks Maria’s hair as she comes. She falls onto the bed, sweaty and sated, for now.

“I knew it,” Maria says, kissing her way up.

“What?”

“Hair puller.”

Natasha shrugs halfheartedly. It’s true.

Maria slides her palms up her thighs, to the sides of her stomach, coming closer until they’re breathing the same air. “You’re not done are you?”

Narrowing her eyes, Natasha playfully bites at Maria’s nose. “Never.”

Fire in her eyes, Maria says, “Prove it.”

And Natasha does. She also makes Maria scream, eventually. She’s ignoring the fact Maria made her scream too.

Maria’s laying her head on her shoulder, thumb rubbing at Natasha’s hipbone. Natasha’s arm is across Maria’s back, stroking up and down, fingertips finding raised skin. She glances down. “How’d you get this?” Natasha taps on a long and gnarled stripe of skin. She knows whip lashes when she sees them, and ignores those scattered across Maria’s upper back, she’s choosing the one that’s unfamiliar.

“Dogs,” Maria says.

“Mmm…” Natasha slips her hand in Maria’s hair again, rubbing the spot behind her ear.

“You’re making me sleepy,” Maria mumbles.

“Good.”

Natasha doesn’t stop even as Maria’s breathing evens out. She closes her eyes. It’s nice. It’s weird. It’s peaceful. She should leave. In a minute.

She’ll leave. Later.

She’s not sleeping.

Just closing her eyes.

 

“Fuck!”

Natasha startles awake, she jolts up in bed and assesses. Hotel room. Naked woman. Phone ringing?

Right. Maria.

“Uh huh, thanks,” Maria snippily says into the phone. She almost slams it back onto the cradle.

Natasha lets her guard outwardly drop and lounges back on the bed. Maria’s sitting up, back to her. Natasha notes a few more scars she neglected to see in the dim light last night. She grits her teeth.

“Sorry about that,” Maria apologizes, looking over her shoulder. “Forgot to take off the wake up call.”

Looking at the supplied hotel room clock, Natasha raises an eyebrow. “You normally wake up at 5 in the morning?”

Maria slides back under the sheets, yawning. “I go for a run normally.”

“You going to?” Natasha starts to get up.

Maria holds her wrist. “No. You don’t have to go yet, unless you want to,” she says, letting go of Natasha.

“Okay,” Natasha says, then she smirks, dropping the sheet from her chest. “Still want to work up a sweat?”

“Ohhh morning sex, haven’t had that in a while. But hold on, let me just go brush my teeth first.”

Natasha watches, appreciating her naked body. “Good idea,” she says.

“I have an extra toothbrush,” Maria says, poking her head back out of the bathroom.

It feels oddly domestic, brushing her teeth side by side with a one night stand. She stashes the feeling in a tiny box at the back of her consciousness, taking her mind off it by jumping on Maria after they’re finished.

“Minty fresh,” Natasha says.

“Way better than morning breath.”

Natasha nods. “Shower sex?”

Maria takes a second to think about it and shrugs. “Sure why not.”

Pushing Maria against the shower wall, Natasha hitches her thigh up to her hip, shoving her fingers inside Maria, her thumb rubbing at her clit in wide circles. Maria rakes her nails down Natasha’s back, the stinging soothed by the hot water pouring over them both. It didn’t take long for Natasha to find the fabled spot men claim don’t exist, and it certainly doesn’t take her long this time either. She presses hard, smirking at the echo of Maria’s cry.

“Yes,” Maria moans, hips twitching in Natasha’s hand.

Natasha walks her fingertips right on it, holding Maria as she comes, body sagging against her.

Maria kisses her, a bit sloppy. “That was fucking fantastic.” Maria sinks to her knees, Natasha reaching down to catch her but Maria bats her hands away. She smoothes back Natasha’s wet pubic hair, gently tugging at the ends.

Natasha chuckles and plays with Maria’s wet hair, trying to spike it up but the water flattens it back.

Licking with just the tip of her tongue, Maria finds Natasha’s clit, teasing it. Natasha grows impatient, pulling Maria into her crotch and _yes_ , Maria sucks her. There’s the hint of teeth again and a quick flick of tongue. Natasha clenches her jaw to keep the moan in. The muscles of her neck strain. She looks down and groans, Maria’s staring up at her. Natasha swears she can feel Maria’s smirk as Maria pushes two fingers inside her, all while looking up into her eyes, never breaking eye contact.

“Oh fuck,” Natasha swears, legs unsteady.

Just as Natasha is good at finding it, Maria fingers the spot, but even worse she’s attacking it non-stop, fingers swirling inside. Natasha draws in a big breath and damn near growls as she comes. Maria strokes her down from her high, adding a few more quick and sharp sucks and Natasha’s knees buckle.

“Whoa,” Maria holds her up and lets her down onto the floor.

“Good reflexes,” Natasha says. It really was. Had it been anyone else, Natasha would be sporting a bump to the head.

“Okay?”

Natasha nods. A few seconds later, she sits up and tugs Maria, kissing her firmly as thank you.

They do end up actually showering, Natasha playing with Maria’s hair after helping her shampoo it. Putting it in a faux hawk and spiking it up. They’re in fluffy complementary robes, Natasha eating room service breakfast on the bed, not even caring she’s dripping syrup onto the pillows. Maria on the other hand is packing her suitcase, neatly folding her clothes in.

“When’s your flight?” Natasha asks, lips still around the fork.

“At three, I have to get there at least an hour before.”

It’s almost noon.

“So when do you have to leave?”

“I’ve got about an hour,” Maria says, zipping up her suitcase. “Airports not that far.”

“Hmm…no more sex then,” Natasha says with a pout.

“Not if I want to actually make my flight.”

“How important is this job of yours?” Natasha poses on the bed, the robe slipping off her shoulder.

Maria makes a strangled noise at the back of her throat and shakes her head. “God you’re pure evil.”

“I try my best,” Natasha smiles, too innocently.

Maria drops her robe. Natasha sits up at attention but immediately deflates. Maria’s putting on clothes. Flopping onto her back, Natasha sighs loudly. Buckling her belt, Maria crawls on top of Natasha and kisses her senseless, hands at respectable but teasing positions, outside the robe on her waist.

“Sorry,” Maria says, moving her kisses across Natasha’s cheek, down her neck.

Natasha tilts her head, giving Maria more skin to kiss. She pulls on Maria’s hair again, this time away from her neck. She pecks her on the lips. “If you want to actually get to your flight, you have to stop.”

Maria kisses the top of her nose and stands up. “Fine.”

Not much to say after that, Natasha ruefully gets dressed, teasing Maria with her naked body but Maria remains staunch much to Natasha’s annoyance. They’re awkwardly standing in the middle of the street now, waiting for the taxi. Should she leave now? Wait with Maria? What’s the normal protocol? Is this even normal?

She doesn’t have to think about that anymore, the taxi beeps and the driver pops open the trunk, not even bothering to help with Maria’s luggage. It’s only a carry on suitcase, but still. Maria puts it in the trunk, lingering with Natasha beside her.

“So…” Maria trails off.

“Yea,” Natasha answers.

Maria shakes it off and slams the trunk. She leans in, giving Natasha a lingering kiss. “Thank you, for last night and this morning.”

“My pleasure,” Natasha drawls, her fingers playing with the hem of Maria’s shirt.

“Hey, you coming in or what?” the driver rudely yells to them.

Maria rolls her eyes. “I should go, before he drives off with my stuff.”

“Yea, course.”

Natasha steps back on the curb and watches the taxi drive away. Maybe she should’ve asked for her number, but Maria didn’t ask and neither did she give it. Natasha sighs and kicks at the ground.

And that’s the last time Natasha saw Maria.

Until now.

“Agent Romanoff, meet Agent Hill.”


End file.
